


Sick Wash Acts Like A Child

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Home, Medicine, Movie Night, Past Lives, Sick Character, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Wash gets sick and Carolina takes care of him as he dramatically acts like he's dying from the common cold.





	Sick Wash Acts Like A Child

It took them a long time to get to this point but they finally made it, they had a two bedroom house located on 20 acres out in the country. Carolina finally had a place to call home and Wash had a trustworthy partner who would never hurt him. The house was a modest one with a large kitchen, open living room, a guest room and bathroom, and a master bed and bath that Carolina loved. The bath was huge with a shower and bath along with a closed off toilet, the bedroom was probably her favorite with a king sized bed and lots of floor space. 

The bed currently was occupied by a sick Wash, who was acting like he was on his death bed from the common cold. He had pillows piled around him and he was wrapped in about every blanket in the house, he looked like a princess wrapped up in all the soft things. The house was a comfortable quiet as Carolina cooked some soup in the kitchen, putting in the chopped up chicken she set the timer on the oven and let it set. 

"Carolinaaaa" Wash called faintly from their room prompting her to stand up and walk to their room. "Yes Wash" she answered amused at how he looked, completely covered except for his face which was peeking out from under the mound of blankets. "I need you" he whined looking at her with his best puppy eyes. "Okay just let me finish the soup first" she threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and away from his irresistible puppy eyes. 

Carolina stirred the soup until the timer went off then she poured it into two separate bowls and brought them to the master bedroom where Wash was patiently waiting her return. He perked up at the sight of the soup and reached out to grab one of the bowls she offered to him as she sat on the bed next to him and started to eat the soup. They ate in a comfortable silence and once done Carolina took the bowls to the kitchen and set them in the sink. 

Walking back in she grabbed the medicine from the nightstand and poured it in the little cup measuring out the correct amount. "Okay it's time for your medicine." she said watching in amusement as he slowly disappeared under the covers. "Come on" she laughed reaching out to poke the mound that was Wash. "Nooooooooooooo" he protested quietly flattening out under the covers in an attempt to hide. 

Setting the medicine down she ripped off all the blankets and pillows in one swift tug leaving a blanket less Wash. "Ha I got you!" she exclaimed. "I could have been naked!" he protested dramatically. "I've seen you naked before" she replied smirking. "Well it's not nice to steal blankets." he said defiantly crossing his arms in fake anger. Picking up the medicine and thrusting it in his face she said "here just take your medicine and you can have all your blankets back." Taking the little cup from her he drank the medicine and made a revolted face before grabbing the glass of water on the night stand and drinking some. 

"That was really gross" he said once he was done drinking the water and setting the glass back down on the nightstand. "You'll get better faster" she reminded him as she walked around picking up the pillows and blankets scattered around the room. "I hate being sick" he stated grabbing some blankets from Carolina and spreading them out on the bed, after a few minutes the blankets and pillows were arranged again on the bed. 

"Cuddles?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes again and patting the spot next to him lifting up the covers. "Okay" she replied climbing under the covers next to him and getting comfortable. He laid his head on her lap and drifted off to sleep, Carolina reached over to the night stand and grabbed her tablet to play on. 

He woke up a little while later sitting up and stretching "How long was I asleep?" he asked looking over at Carolina. "About an hour" she replied setting the tablet down and leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek. "No you'll get sick too" he softly protested but didn't do anything to make her stop. "Mmm- that would be okay as long as I get to be with you." she replied nuzzling his neck. "I love you so much" he replied wrapping his arms around her in a hug holding her close. 

They held each other for a few minutes before pulling apart with a peck on the lips, Wash reached over to the stack of movies grabbing one and putting it in the CD player. "What are we watching?" Carolina asked curiously looking over at the CD player trying to see what he put in. "I used to watch this as a kid when I was sick and stayed home from school." he replied climbing back in bed with Carolina and settling down with her. "What's it called?" she asked looking at the screen as the previews for other movies. "It's called Spirit Stallion of the Cimmaron" he replied snaking his arm around her waist to pull her closer and resting his head on her shoulder. 

The movie played and the two sat in silence enjoying the movie until the canyon chase and Spirit scales some of the canyon wall. "Wait, horses can't actually do that right?" Carolina asked as Wash paused the movie. "Most horses no but mustangs can and will if they see need." he replied reaching for the remote to press play but before he could Carolina spoke up "Wait how do you know that?" Wash shifted beside her to look at her "My family had mustangs and they would climb and do shit that didn't seem physically possible for a horse." he replied simply. "What would they do?" she questioned looking at him in curiosity. "One time this horse named 'The General Lee' after the old Dukes of Hazzard show, climbed up onto the bed of our pickup truck then proceeded to jump up on top of the horse trailer." he said smiling. 

"How did you get him down?" Carolina said in disbelief. "My sister yelled and I quote 'Get your ass down from there before I come up there and beat it' and he jumped down from on top of the trailer." he responded. "Wow" was all Carolina could manage as Wash pushed play on the remote. They watched the rest of the movie in peace without anymore questions from Carolina. 

Once the movie was over Wash had to take some more medicine and they both ate some cereal before laying down to sleep but instead ended up talking about things in their past like how Wash grew up riding horses in the middle of nowhere Wyoming. He complained about how there was never anything to do besides lay down and stare at the endless sky or do chores. He told her about how he got his second cat Skye, him and his father were walking along the road when they spotted a kitten running around and his father said "If you can catch it you can keep it" he never expected Wash to actually catch it but his father had to keep his promise and so Wash got a second cat. 

They talked about what made them want to join the military, Carolina wanted to please her father but Wash joined because he grew up watching old 80's TV shows like the A-Team, M.A.S.H., Dukes of Hazzard, and many others that captivated him when he was younger. They talked about some crazy things they did as teens like the time Wash busted his sister out of girls camp because it was boring her to death. He had rode his horse up and ponied The General, interrupted in the middle of their spiritual meeting and his sister hopped on her horse then the they galloped off home. Unfortunately their parents made his sister go back and she just continued to escape over and over until camp ended. 

When Carolina was a teen she never did anything too crazy as she was trying to get good grades and take care of her father but enjoyed Wash's stories. He once met up with some friends he just barely met that day at a skate park at 22:00 before exploring abandoned buildings, getting shot at, and then going to bed with those friends on his trampoline at two in the morning then waking up at six in the morning to go flying in his family's plane. His family had a crop duster that he flew when they needed to dust the crops, him and his friends almost flew to the nearest city to go shopping but none of them brought their money. 

He told her multiple stories about his life and his past until they both got tired and drifted off to a comfortable sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is this drabble done! Hope you enjoyed, some of the stories in this are true based on my real life. Just ask if you have any questions on which ones are true or not because I've done some crazy shit in my life. I'll make more drabbles in the future but for now I have to go to sleep. "Sleep I don't know about sleep it's summer time, oh wait she's calling me"


End file.
